


An Allergy to Strawberries

by Kitty_KatAllie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day in Konoha for a certain kunoichi, until five words broke the monotone. How many times does a person get to hear "I want to seduce Kiba!" Not very often. Especially not from the mouths of shy, wallflowerlike ladies, that's for sure. Written before Shippuden; only character designs were known when this was written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Allergy to Strawberries

Disclaimer: Uh, duh, no owning of Naruto for this amateur writer.

An Allergy to Strawberries

  
"I… I want to seduce Kiba!"  
  
Blink.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
It had started out such a nice, normal day. The mid-August sun was shining and warm. Konoha was bustling with busy people, relaxing off-duty shinobi, and children chasing each other through the city.  
  
Naruto chasing children through the city.  
  
The first time she saw the blonde idiot run past, a water gun in hand, she merely sighed in annoyance. The second time he ran past with twenty kids toting slingshots and paint pellets after his sorry hide, she barely managed not to fall to the ground and laugh until she pissed herself.  
  
It was amazing to think that goober would be Hokage in a few short months.  
  
It was amazing to think she'd just turned nineteen a few short months ago.  
  
Sakura had come by earlier to –subtly- run on about the fact that she, Sakura, had been promoted to Jonin while she, Ino, remained a Chuunin. As usual, the fight erupted and both had ended up in a glaring contest that lasted until Rock Lee had come to steal his new girlfriend away. They had instantly forgotten the fight, and agreed to meet up later that night for "girl time"- which would most likely include drinking sake, singing karaoke, and eating until they puked. Not to mention talk about their current love lives. She was looking forward to what Sakura had to say about Rock Lee and what happened after lights went out…  
  
All in all, a normal, sunshiny day. Until now, however, when her 'normal, sunshiny' day had been turned upside down by a simple, five-word sentence.  
  
Pupil-less blue eyes stared into pupil-less lavender.  
  
"I…I was wondering if you'd help me…Ino-san."  
  
"No, no, rewind, what did you just say?" Ino stuttered. Hyuuga, Hinata's face turned cherry red.  
  
"I…" Her index fingers pressed together as her voice fell to a whisper. "I want to seduce Kiba-kun…"  
  
"Kami…" Ino propped herself up on the cashier counter and sighed. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Kiba this?"  
  
"IIE!"  
  
"Er…" Ino's eyebrow raised as Hinata blushed brighter.  
  
"I can't tell him. I just…have to do it," Hinata explained in a loud whisper.  
  
"Why? And why me? You didn't say."  
  
"I want…do it…because…I really like him. I don't…I don't want to miss my chance like I did before." Hinata's voice was soft and sad. Ino's own eyes softened with understanding. "So…the best way to get Kiba-kun's attention would be to…you know…but I don't know how to! I'm asking you for help because…you know how, ne? I mean, he notices girls like you, Ino-san! He's notices the girls who are pretty and know it and show it! I…I can't, so I need help."  
  
"I see…but…I thought you were still head-over-heels for loser-boy Naruto?" Ino didn't really think Naruto was a loser, it just was hard not to still tease him, and it just came out.  
  
"I…I was…but…well…I found out last year that he…he and…"  
  
"Ah, I see you found out about Kazekage-sama and loser-boy getting frisky."  
  
Hinata's face flamed hotly and she answered with a small nod.  
  
"So…you moved your sights onto Kiba?"  
  
"It was an accident!" Hinata cried out. "I was upset about… Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun...he…" She touched her cheek and smiled. "He told me everything would be okay. He said…I deserved better…and it was a good thing Naruto-kun was gay because then I could focus on a guy who deserved me." A flush spread over her cheeks again as her eyes softened. "He called me pretty…"  
  
Ino blinked as she watched the transformation of shy, stuttering Hinata into a love struck, dreamy-eyed goon.  
  
"Are you sure…he's not in love with you?"  
  
"I know he's not!" Hinata exclaimed her hands clenched into fists over her heart. "After seven years of being in love with Naruto-kun and him being completely oblivious to me, I know what to look for now. I blush and stutter and make him bento and I gave him a good luck charm for his birthday and do my very best on missions so he'll notice, but he thinks it's normal. I have to do something drastic…like wear make-up and a skirt and-and…seduce him, Ino-san!" Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Ino sighed. "All right, I get it, I guess. Boys like those two are blockheads. You sure can pick 'em. Come with me."  
  
Hinata smiled brightly and wiped away the tears. She followed Ino into the connecting house.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Somebody else needs to cover for me in the shop! I'm busy!"  
  
"If it's about a boy again, Ino!" shrieked an older woman's voice.  
  
"It's not! Hinata -Hyuuga, Hinata- came over to visit! It won't take too long!"  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll cover, hon!"  
  
Ino turn to Hinata and winked. "Let's not tell her it technically _is_ about a boy," Ino whispered as she led Hinata up the stairs. Hinata giggled slightly at Ino's grin- torn between humor and anxiety. She didn't want Ino to get in trouble for this… "All right. First up, clothes. Shoes, accessories, hair, make-up, that all depends on clothes. And what do clothes depend on?"  
  
"…the person?" Hinata guessed weakly. Ino 'tsk'ed and waved her index finger in front of Hinata's nose.  
  
"No, situation! The main part of picking your clothes is based on situation! Your situation is?"  
  
"S-Seduction?"  
  
"Exactomundo! So…seduction depends on the guy and the guy is?"  
  
"Kiba-kun!" Hinata answered on cue.  
  
"Exactly again! You're getting better at this. Now, what kind of guy is Kiba?"  
  
"Uh…um…" Hinata blushed and pressed her fingers together again. Ino rolled her eyes, mentally preparing herself to crush Hinata's love-induced unrealities. "He's loud, reckless, and doesn't always think things through and he's rather judgmental. He likes dirty novels, especially the ones Naruto-kun's sensei writes, and he's rather rude and vulgar. He has a dirty mouth, too. Oh, and he likes big boobs!" Hinata smiled brightly as her list ended.  
  
Ino gaped at her, her jaw somewhere near her ankles. "AND YOU STILL LIKE HIM?"  
  
"He's not all bad! He has a lot of good qualities, but I can't seduce his loyalty, or his kindness, or…or his smile…" Hinata trailed off and pressed her hands against her cheeks. Ino's eyebrow twitched as she stared at Hinata's blushing face.  
  
"Oi! Snap out of it, Hinata!" Hinata blinked and blushed. "Good. Now, first off, for a guy like Kiba, you need assets and you need to show them off."  
  
Hinata sighed sadly. "We're going to have trouble with that, aren't we?"  
  
Once again, Ino gaped. "What are you talking about? Do you really think you don't have assets? I know you've got bigger boobs than me hidden under that coat."  
  
"Eh!"  
  
"Now, we need cut and colors and material," Ino sang as she rummaged through her closet. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
An hour or so later, Hinata tugged at her skirt and stared at her reflection. She wore a Chinese style, light-blue, silk shirt with very short sleeves. The embroidery was white and washed-out gold in very faint patterns of ferns. Her shirt was a clinging, black, silk skirt with tiny slits on each side over her thighs. The skirt was barely an inch above her knees.  
  
"Don't pull at it! It's silk," Ino snapped, outraged, as she dumped an armful of make-up on her desk. Hinata's face paled as she eyed the cosmetics. "Oh, Hinata! I'm not going to use them all!" Ino laughed. Hinata sighed in relief.  
  
Ino picked a light blush, a tube of mascara, and grabbed a handful of lip glosses. "Kiba doesn't like bad smells or fake smells, so we'll just brighten your naturally pale face, enunciate those pretty eyelashes of yours and smear on some tasty lip gloss. Boys are all about taste." She handed the lip glosses to Hinata and began to work the small brush in the pink powder. Hinata patiently waited until her face was done, rolling the lip glosses between her fingers. "Okay, finito! Just pick your gloss and then look in the mirror!"  
  
Hinata gazed at the small circular objects and pictures describing what flavor they were. One caught her eye. "Do…do they have real fruit juice in them?"  
  
"Eh? No. Completely fake, why?"  
  
Hinata smiled. "Did you know that Kiba-kun's favorite fruit is strawberries?"  
  
"No. Really? I've never seen him eat a strawberry, hell, I haven't seen him eat fruit." Ino tapped her chin as she thought it out.  
  
"Hai. He doesn't like sweet things, but he loves strawberries. He's only ever had them once."  
  
"Um…weird? What are you getting at?" Ino questioned as a thin brow rose.  
  
Hinata looked up and met Ino's eyes.  
  
"He's allergic to real strawberries."  
  
Ino's mouth curved into a sneaky smirk. "Ooo, that's good."  
  
A few minutes later, Hinata was carefully balancing on thin-heeled, ankle-strapped, black, dress shoes. Chakra control came in handy for more than just battles, apparently.Because of her fine control, she was able to keep up the long-legged stride Ino had taught her without even thinking about it. She was still shocked at what a little blush, mascara, and shiny lips did to change her. Well, the clothes and hair-do helped a bit… Her form-fitting shirt showed off the "assets" she always tried to hide. She pressed her hands over her chest and stared at her breasts. _I always thought I'd just look ridiculous if I wore something that showed them off. But Ino-san assured me I looked 'hot'._ Hinata blushed. _Well, at least I look better than I thought I would, anyway. Ino-san was just being a little too nice._  
  
Hinata was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the wide-eyed stares in her direction. Nor did she notice the whispers that were filled with her name. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon walked past talking about the usual- missions, ditching Ebisu-sensei, whether or not Naruto-sensei had been killed by Sakura-san after that morning's water gun stunt. In mid-sentence, Konohamaru stopped and spun around. His wide brown eyes followed the blue-black hair in a high ponytail swishing over a very nice set of hips clad in a clinging black skirt. Blood dripped slowly from his nose when she turned and he saw the nice rack in a tight blue shirt and pretty, shiny lips pouting slightly as she peeked into a teashop.  
  
"Look at that one, Udon!" Konohamaru muttered as drool formed at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Nani? Oh, you mean Hyuuga-sama? She does look different…" Udon adjusted his glasses and peered closer. Moegi frowned.  
  
"THAT'S HINATA HYUUGA? THAT GIRL THAT FAINTED AND STUTTERED ALL THE TIME? NO WAY! THAT'S A BABE!"  
  
"Konohamaru-kun…" Moegi ground out, cracking her fists. Konohamaru paled.  
  
Hinata sighed as once again, Kiba was not found in yet another shop. It was right about lunch time…She sighed. She held her hands up in a familiar position in front of her face.  
  
"Byakugan…" she whispered. Her eyes opened and immediately glanced around, searching for his chakra signature. "There…at the Korean Barbeque…" She took a deep, steadying breath and quickened her pace towards the restaurant. _Keep calm, keep calm…_ She pressed her hand against her thudding heart as the sign appeared in her vision. Another deep, calming breath, the release of her Byakugan, a nervous smoothing of her skirt, and she was as ready as she'd ever be. She stepped into the restaurant and let her hands clasp over her chest. _I look too nervous… too nervous…_  
  
Kiba took a large bit of grilled pork and grinned. "Too bad Akamaru can't come inside. I bet he went off to sulk."  
  
"Hey…" Shikamaru's eyes widened as a new customer walked through the door. "Doesn't she look…familiar…?" Shikamaru murmured. "There's no way that's…"  
  
Chouji and Naruto turned around in the bench and Kiba looked up, all three with curious eyes. Soon, three jaws dropped as three pairs of eyes widened. Kiba stood up slowly.  
  
"No way…" Naruto gasped.  
  
As the girl turned to meet their gaze, and a blush rose over her face, there was no doubt whose white eyes those were. No matter her legs looked like they reached her ears or that the heels she wore looked like they could kill. No matter the curves she had always kept hidden were hugged with thin silk and her long silky hair was up in a high ponytail, accentuating her pretty face and big eyes. She looked over their way, glanced down at the floor, twisted her hands together, and then looked back at them. She walked over to their booth, her long legs moving in just the right way for the skirt to ride up on her thighs and then fall back down again in a way that made their jaws drop lower.  
  
"Konnichi wa minna!" She greeted in a soft, breathless voice as she got to their table and let her hands drop in front of her thighs. She glanced at Kiba and then glanced away. Her pale eyes landed on Shikamaru's.  
  
 _Okay…so first…make him think I'm not interested…right…_  
  
"How's the Academy been, Shikamaru-san? Nobody like Naruto-kun, I hope." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. _He's safe, he's got a girlfriend…a scary one…_  
  
"OI!" Naruto cried.  
  
"Uh, no, no, I don't. Luckily, Konohamaru-san was stuck in Izuka-sensei's class, so I never had to deal with anyone remotely like Naruto." Shikamaru grinned. _Okay, she's acting weird. She's obviously trying to capture somebody's attention._ His dark eyes glanced around the table as he leaned back. _And she's got it, all right._  
  
"I don't think I like this conversation." Naruto pouted as he slumped back in his seat. He cracked one eye and glanced at Hinata.  
  
"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to insult you." She glanced down at her hands and blushed sadly.  
  
"Hey, no problem! I'm just teasing you!" Naruto hurried to assure her.  
  
"Oh…okay…" _Okay…next step…make a joke at his expense, make sure it's light and he'll laugh too…_ She glanced at Kiba and found the joke at the tip of her tongue when she met his gaze. "Ano…Kiba-kun…you're…going…to…catch flies…" she whispered.  
  
Everyone turned to see Kiba, still standing, with wide eyes and his jaw below his shirt collar. A blush rose over his nose and he stepped out from the booth. He pulled off his jacket and dropped it on her shoulders.  
  
"Here. Everyone's staring, Hinata-chan." He growled lowly, staring at the ground to the left. She blushed and clutched the leather that still smelled of dog and barbeque pork. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Y-you were too…is it bad?" she asked with wide, naïve eyes. Kiba blushed and scratched his cheek.  
  
"Uh…I guess… not…" He blushed when her finger reached up to rub a smear of barbeque sauce off his cheek. She reached for the napkins (largely neglected) resting on the other side of the table. Kiba (as well many other staring patrons) got a good look at the creamy length of her thighs and calves.  
  
"I…actually came to-to…" _Seduce you_ "talk to you, Kiba-kun," she told him with blush rising on her face. She wiped the rest of the barbeque sauce off his face intently. _Okay, no screw ups. So, just a light intimate touch, get close enough that he can smell me really well… right._ She crumpled the napkin and tossed it on the table.  
  
The others goggled as her fingers wrapped around his lower arm and she leaned closer. Kiba's eyes widened as the smell of flowers became stronger. Thank god her shirt didn't have a low collar…  
  
 _Make it sound really intimate…_  
  
"W-Would you like to…uh…uh…" She blushed and closed her eyes. "Wouldyoucomeouttowalkwithme!" she exclaimed in a rush. _That came out so wrong!_  
  
"Uh…sure…" Kiba replied in confusion. His bewilderment increased as the grip on his arm tightened and she pulled him away from the table, her entire face tomato red.  
  
Shikamaru grinned as Kiba let the petite girl drag him out of the restaurant.  
  
"So…she's definitely over you, Naruto-kun." Shikamaru grinned. Naruto blinked stupidly.  
  
"I can't believe she…for Kiba… Why didn't she do that for me?" Naruto stammered. Chouji and Shikamaru laughed.  
  
Hinata came to a fast halt as they exited the restaurant and she looked around. "Wh-Where's Akamaru-kun?" she asked, turning to look over her shoulder at him. Her lips look so shiny…  
  
"Uh…he probably went off to entertain himself. He's not allowed in the restaurant…" Kiba replied slowly, wondering where this was leading. He looked down at her hand still painfully cluthing his bicep.  
  
"Oh, right…ano…" She released his arm and took another deep steadying breath. "I would…still…like to walk…with you. I…came here…to find you…" she slowly said him as her blushing increased. She gasped as an arm fell around her shoulders.  
  
"No problem, Hinata. Let me guess, it has to do with those clothes?" She glanced up at him under her lashes, too shy to meet his gaze fully. Kiba felt his blush return.  
  
"Y-Yes…you could say that. Do you…Do you not like them?" She asked as they began to walk towards the training grounds.  
  
"I-I never said that!" Kiba protested.  
  
"Oh…so…do you like them, then?" she asked, her eyes gazing into his earnestly.  
  
"I-I, uh, guess. It's just surprising to see you in heels and a mini-skirt…" _It's surprising seeing you dressed up really hot…_  
  
"Oh…" She let her gaze fall to her feet. _He doesn't like it. It's not going to work. I just look stupid, I knew it._ She let out a tiny sigh.  
  
"Hinata-chan?" She looked up at him with sad eyes. She smiled quickly to cover it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh…you…" _I think…I think she's sad 'cause I didn't say she was pretty again. She…she really liked it that one time…_ "You look…really pretty. You always do…" he whispered. He scratched the back of his head as he looked off to the side. She blushed, glancing up at him, and then glanced down at her hands clutching his jacket around her shoulders.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu…" She whispered. _Try and keep physical contact, lean on him, brush your hand against his, if you have the chance, lay your head on his shoulder…_ She leaned her head on his shoulder obeying the advice she had been given. Very good advice. Kiba flushed a bit more, but didn't move away. They wandered through the forests surrounding Konoha, keeping to the outskirts of the training grounds.  
  
"Hinata-chan?"  
  
"Hm?" She let her eyes close as he led them through the cool shade of the trees. Sunlight filtered through the leaves warming her face. His scent and strong arm made her feel so…so…soft inside.  
  
"Is…is anything wrong? I mean…you're dressed so differently and… you acted funny at the Barbeque. It was like…like you were flirting with Shikamaru…I mean…uh…crap…" He cursed quietly.  
  
"I…I didn't mean to be. I was just…making conversation." _The whole point, Hinata, of making small talk with someone else before talking to him is so he gets just a tad jealous, or even just thinks like you might be interested in someone else. The shock does 'em good, you'll see. Guys like Kiba need rude awakenings._ Hinata mentally crossed her fingers.  
  
"Oh…okay. Um…is it about Naruto, then? What you wanted to talk about?" His voice sounded kind of stuffy…  
  
"No!" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. He met her glare with startled eyes. _Be honest, that's my best advice. Get him going, and then be yourself. I think…I think he already notices, so just give him a little shove, Hinata._ Hinata remembered the parting advice Ino had given her before smacking her on the butt and leading her out the door. _I hope you're right, Ino._  
  
"I have something…something to…confess." She had started out so strong, but she could feel her voice dropping as she spoke. _Confidence, I need confidence._  
  
"What…what is it?"  
  
Words, advice, they were swirling in her head, she was beginning to panic again. She was losing her nerve, again! _Surprise him…rude awakenings…blockhead…notices you. NO! I won't lose my nerve again!_ She reached up, grabbed his shirt with both her hands, and tugged him down. His jacket fell to the ground at her abrupt gesture, and his arm fell from her shoulders, too. But she didn't notice, didn't care, as she pressed her mouth, hard, against his.  
  
Kiba's eyes widened as her mouth slammed against his. Her eyes were closed tight, her face flushing brightly. Her lips were soft, silky, and slightly slippery with the stuff that made her lips all shiny. His mind was going in circles. First, she shows up wearing too-tight clothes and heels, then, she flirts with Shikamaru, yells at him and drags him out of the barbeque place, and, now, this…kissing him… It was too much to think about. He had to stop it. He reached up and gripped her shoulders.  
  
But then he noticed…her tears. Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes right under her lashes. And he couldn't push her away.  
  
He felt his eyes close and his arms pull her up against his chest. He could felt the heat rise to his face as her breasts pressed against him. He lifted a face and cupped her face, angling his own to let his mouth slant across hers. She gasped when his other hand reached down to grab her bottom and tug her up against his pelvis. When her mouth fell open, he parted his lips and slid his tongue inside the warmth of her mouth.  
  
A familiar flavor, however, made him pause.  
  
He pushed away from her and wiped his mouth quickly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO YOU…STRAWBERRIES!" Kiba shouted, his finger waving in the air pointing at her. Hinata panted slightly, pressing her hands against her thudding heart.  
  
"N-Nani?" She gasped. _God…that was…amazing! Is that what kissing is? All this time I've been missing out on that!?_  
  
"You-You…taste like strawberries!"  
  
Her face flushed brighter than his. "Y-Yes…I…ano…I did…because you like them so much."  
  
"B-but…they almost killed me."  
  
"It isn't real."  
  
"…."  
  
"…" Black eyes stared into white.

 

"It isn't real?"  
  
"No. It's just lip gloss. It just tastes like strawberries." She reached up and touched her lips lightly.  
  
"Oh…well shit. I feel stupid now…" He dragged a hand through his hair with a sigh.  
  
"Kiba-kun…ano…do you…do you notice me?" she whispered. Kiba stared at her, licking his lips slightly at the taste he'd almost forgotten.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows rising. Everything was spinning in circles in his head, and he couldn't make heads or tails of what was going through her head. He was beginning to think maybe he didn't care. He could only keep focused on her lips, hidden behind her fingers, and the feel of her- pressed against his body, cupped in his hand, under his mouth.  
  
"I mean…" She clasped her hands together and settled them between her breasts. She didn't realize it only enunciated the curve of her breasts- but he did. Neither of them noticed his feet moving in her direction. "When you look at me…do you see me? Do…you think…you could want me? I…dressed like this…because…I want you. I wanted to seduce you. I failed miserably, but…" She glanced up and gasped seeing how close he was. She took one step back on reflex.  
  
"You didn't fail, Hinata." Her eyes widened as his gaze burned into her.  
  
"I…didn't?"  
  
"No." His hand reached out to cup her face again. "I'm pretty damn seduced." She squeaked when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her roughly back into his embrace. She placed a hand on his chest to brace herself and let her eyes wander back up to his.  
  
"H-honto?"  
  
"Yeah…" His eyes were closing and his face was lowering towards hers. Her face flooded with heat as her own eyes closed.  
  
But instead of a kiss…something warm, soft, and wet LICKED HER MOUTH!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" This time she pushed away. She stumbled over the heels and fell on her bum with a thump. "Y-You licked me! WHY did you LICK me?"  
  
Kiba burst into laughter, his arms around his stomach.  
  
"You shoulda seen your face!"  
  
"W-Were you teasing me along?" she exclaimed horrified. She reached up to press her hands to her flaming cheeks as a spark of anger filled her at the though. He paled at her glare, swallowing back further gales of laughter.   
  
"N-NO! It's just…you taste like strawberries!" He choked out. "I just wanted a little…um…taste?"  
  
"YOU LICKED ME, KIBA-KUN!" Hinata cried, tears actually coming to the corner of her eyes. He stopped laughing and started to say something-then his whole face became red and he looked away.  
  
"You're…you're wearing a skirt, Hinata-chan, be more careful."  
  
"Eh?" She looked down to see her skirt had slid up her thighs and her blue and white-dotted panties were showing. "EE!" She scrambled to her knees and tugged the skirt down. "I've ruined everything, haven't I?" She sniffled. "I completely botched it!" She rubbed at her eyes with her fist and tried not to sniffle anymore.  
  
"Hey, what, why?" Kiba fell to his knees in front of her. She met his eyes with tearful eyes, her mascara smudged slightly by her fist.  
  
"You're not taking me seriously…" she whispered.  
  
"I just…I was just teasing a little, Hina-chan." Kiba tried to convince her.  
  
"I…I really think…I think I'm in love with you, Kiba-kun!" she burst out. His eyes widened. "Why do you think…Why do you think I'm…" Tears flooded from her eyes and she let her face into her hands. "Why do you think I'm wearing these clothes? These shoes?" She sobbed.  
  
"Hey, hey, Hinata, don't cry, Hinata."  
  
His rough voice made her heart squeeze. His arms wrapped around her and her gaze flew up to his. Mascara was running down her face and her lips didn't look so shiny anymore. Her hair was falling around her face out of the ponytail. He reached back and pulled the thin white ribbon out of her hair. Her scent of flowers surrounded him as her hair fell over her shoulders. He ran his fingers through all that blue-black hair and the cupped the back of her head with his large hand.  
  
"God…Hinata…you didn't need to wear make-up and a skirt. You…you always look beautiful."  
  
Her mouth fell open and her sobs completely stopped.  
  
"Even now, with make-up over your face and snot coming out of your nose…there's no one else I'd rather look at…no one I'd rather be with." He pulled up his own shirt and wiped her nose. "I don't need fancy stuff to get me to look. I guess…I just need it to realize how you feel about me…" His breathtaking lopsided grin covered his face. "I…I shoulda realized you couldn't resist me for long. I'm a stud muffin, ne?"  
  
"K-Kiba-kun…" She half-giggled and smiled, her shock slowly evaporating.  
  
"If you haven't guessed what I've been meaning to say…I think…I think I'm in love with you, Hinata. I noticed you…years ago." His other hand rose to brush hair away from her face. "I was just waiting for you to notice me."  
  
"Oh…Kiba…" His voice came out like a sigh…a prayer…a wish…it made his heart skip a beat in his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Could you…could you say my name like that again, Hinata?" he whispered, his face once again lowering towards hers. "Like…like…you…mean it?"  
  
"Yes, yes, Kiba…please…don't wake me up if it's a dream, Kiba…" His mouth covered hers.  
  
Hinata felt her whole body fill up with an emotion she couldn't place…joy? Relief? Love? Or maybe… contentment? It felt like sunshine, whatever it was. His tongue pressed against her strawberry-less lips and her lips parted for him. It was strange, new, exciting, feeling his tongue dance with hers, his lips pressed against hers until they bruised. His hands, one running up and down her ribs, the other holding the back of her head, were rough and gentle at the same time. Grass was suddenly at her back, a vague thought of grass stains flittered across her mind, just to flitter away again when his hand brushed over her breast. She felt the whimper fall past her lips when he moved away to breathe.  
  
"K-Kiba…"  
  
"It's not a dream, Hinata. You're mine now."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then… you-you're m-mine, t-too," she stuttered. His grin with lopsided grin and she blushed.  
  
"Sounds good." She nodded and started to pull him back down to her. "Um…Hinata?" Being this close to her, he could see how her eyes seemed more lavender than white.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"D-Do you…have anymore…strawberry stuff?"  
  
She blinked. Then, she smiled. "Hai. Just a second…" She patted her hips and found the almost non-existent pocket. She slid the small plastic container out and untwisted the cap.  
  
"Here…I'll take it. I'll just…lick it later…" He trailed off as he though about it.  
  
"Ew! No! You can't just lick it out of the container!"  
  
"Why not? It's the same as licking it off your lips."  
  
"You're not supposed to lick it off my mouth, either! It's for kissing!"  
  
"So…can we kiss until it's empty?"  
  
"KIBA!"  
  
"What? I really liking kissing you and licking that stuff, can't we do both?"  
  
"We can't kiss until it's all gone today," Hinata slowly tried to explain. A perverted smirk formed on his face.  
  
"So…you suggesting we kiss all night long all the way to tomorrow?"  
  
"No! Um…yes? But I didn't-Oh, you're confusing me!" Hinata cried helplessly. She wriggled beneath him and he felt his breath catch. She was rubbing somewhere she really shouldn't. "My plan was to seduce you. You're making it go crazy, Kiba."  
  
"Ch-chotto matte…you mean, like…sex, too?" Kiba blurted. A blush rose on her face.  
  
"Y-Yes…" she whispered. He stared down at her, with her blue-black hair spread over the grass and the sun shining on her pale skin. Mascara trails still marred her cheeks and her lips were puffy and bruised from his kisses.  
  
"Oh, shit, Hinata, you better mean that…" Kiba groaned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you better really mean you wanna do it, because I'm not stopping if we start."  
  
"Oh…oh my…um…yes? Yes, I'm serious?" she murmured, her thin brows coming together in confusion and worry.  
  
"No question marks in those sentences, Hinata," he ordered roughly, his mouth trailing over the soft skin of her neck. She grasped his biceps, face clearing of the frown, when his teeth sank into the curve of her neck. His thumb rubbed her nipple through the thin silk of her blouse, teasingly, lightly, as if testing his boundaries.  
  
"Yes…please…" she whispered. His low chuckle reached her ear as he lifted her right off the ground.  
  
"So polite," he teased. She blushed and tightened her hold around his neck.  
  
"Just…take me somewhere, please. And don't forget your jacket," she finally demanded as firmly as she could in her soft tone.   
  
"Done."

 

She squeaked when he swooped down for the jacket and, then, ninja-ran through the training grounds. As forest turned into city, he leapt off the ground and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He landed in the yard of an old-fashioned house surrounded by low-though higher than her head- walls and a yard filled with trees and dogs.  
  
"Hey, move it guys!" Kiba snapped. He let Hinata onto her feet.  
  
Their eyes met and their lips crashed together. The heat sizzled and grew between them until Hinata moaned into his mouth from the hunger racing through her. They pulled away, eyes fuzzy and unfocused. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the house behind him. She stumbled, forgetting she was wearing heels and needed chakra to balance her. Once again, his strong arms lifted her off the ground. The jacket fell from his hand just before they entered the house.  
  
"Y-Your f-family, K-Kiba," Hinata protested as his teeth nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Hana's at the clinic. Mom's…somewhere. She doesn't fuck with me when my door's closed, promise," Kiba told her, trudging down the hall and being heavily distracted by the scent and taste of her skin.  
  
"You shouldn't curse so much," Hinata muttered absently, tilting back her head so his canines could trail down her throat.  
  
"Whatever." He fumbled with the bedroom door and then slammed it behind him. Hinata vainly tried to kick the shoes off, but it was too late.  
  
The bed was beneath her and his hips were grinding painfully into hers. At her gasp, the grinding stopped, though she still felt something hard and rather oddly shaped pressing into her thighs. His hands lifted off her shirt and pushed the cups of her bra away, her soft, smooth flesh falling into his hands. His thumbs rubbed against her nipples as his tongue pushed into her mouth. She pushed back, hips pressing against his and her nails trailing down his back. She tugged at the shirt that got in her way. He rose up, pulled it over his head, and threw it off to the side. As he moved, Hinata reached back to unclip her bra and let it fall off the side. Crossed arms covered her breasts, pale face blushing as Kiba stared down at her. He leaned down to kiss her again, but her hand came up to stop his forward movement.  
  
"Ch-chotto m-matte." She reached into the tiny pocket of her skirt where she had managed to hide it again. With a quick twist of her fingers, she unscrewed the lid and rubbed the gloss on her lips with her pinkie finger. "There, strawberries," she said, one arm still laying over her chest, a shy, quivering smile on her mouth.   
  
"You're perfect, Hinata." He wouldn't remind her of the mascara still on her face. It was rubbing off anyway…

Slims hands covered her flaming face. "Th-thank you, Ki-Kiba." Kiba's hands gripped her wrists roughly, wrenching a short cry of surprise from her, before he pinned her arms to her sides against the bedding. Wide eyes gazed into his as he smirked down at her.  
  
"That's better." He leaned down to press kisses down her collarbone, making her squirm beneath him.

Her embarrassment at being exposed quickly disappeared when his mouth drew in her nipple and sucked, hard. She twisted, arms straining in his hands as odd noises came up out of her throat. His teeth nipped slightly, but then he kissed her softly, moving slowly to the other breast. One hand released hers and he trailed it up along her thigh. Her legs parted automatically, though his legs on either side stopped her from getting very far. His hand slid under her skirt, slowly pulling her panties down. She arched up as his teeth and sucking became vicious before gentling again. A low moan fell past her swollen lips. Her panties somehow got to her ankles, but the shoes stopped any further movement. He groaned against her skin.  
  
"Let me…take them…off…" Hinata panted, half-rising.  
  
"Hell, sure." He rose up and kicked off his shoes with jerky, rapid motions. She tossed her shoes and panties over the side of the bed, but before she could do anything with the skirt, he was on top of her again with only his boxers on.  
  
"I'll do the rest," he assured her, his hands already working its way up her thighs.  
  
"It's just my skirt."  
  
"Mm hm, now shhh…" His mouth was sucking on her neck again.  
  
"Wha?" she mumbled, her eyes closing.  
  
He didn't answer. His fingers pushed up under her skirt and brushed over the mound of hair there. She gasped when one finger slid into the moist area and touched a small bundle of nerves she never knew she had. Her hips bucked and she moaned again when he touched her there again, rubbing hard. His lips trailed down her chest, down the valley of her breasts, kissing a straight line over her belly. His fingers found the zipper and button and her skirt was soon added to the collection growing on the floor. His hands pushed her legs wider.  
  
She didn't realize…she had no idea, until it was too late and his mouth was already on her. Sucking, licking, playing with the small bundle of nerves he had found earlier. Her body was arching off the bed and her hands were tangled in his hair. Her breaths were coming out in loud, heavy pants, his name somewhere mixed in. His tongue pressed into the entrance of her body and her limbs shook.  
  
"K-KIBA!" Her breathless shout echoed.  
  
His mouth rose away. She pulled his face up to hers, kissing him desperately, a foreign taste on his lips and tongue. Her taste. She tasted sweet and warm and her lips were slick with strawberries. He couldn't control what was happening to them, he didn't want to. He wanted it to rage and flare beyond his grasp until his body was spent and beyond its limit. His fingers pushed into the opening he had just been tasting. Her head fell back with a shrill scream. He thrust into her, adding a third finger, knowing he needed her looser…she was so damn tight. Her heels kicked against the mattress as tension continued to build up inside her. Her hips were moving with his hand, faster and faster. She felt like crying in frustration- it wasn't enough.  
  
"K-Kiba, please…please…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know, Kiba, please!" Hinata begged. Her breath was broken with sobs. His lips pressed against hers again.  
  
"Calm down, we're almost there."  
  
"Now, please? Please?" She winced as his fingers pulled out. "Don't…"  
  
"It gets better." She nodded mutely as he moved away. She heard cotton slide over skin and the 'thwump' the boxers made when they landed on the floor. "You take the Pill, right? Don't all kunoichi have to?" She nodded again. He moved in between her legs and her eyes opened. Their gazes met, eyes hazy and darkened. The afternoon sunlight was fading outside, red and gold of the sunset melting over his skin. He looked… beautiful. "It'll hurt at first."  
  
"I remember." Her hand reached up to caress his face. "It'll feel good longer…right?"  
  
"Yeah." His hands found hers and their fingers entwined. "Hold on. Don't look away again."  
  
"I won't."  
  
She felt him pressing against her. She raised her hips and she felt him slide slowly inside. He went deeper slowly…so slowly. He met her barrier and they sucked in their breaths. Their eyes never looked away when he broke through in one, quick thrust. A cry of pain, tears sliding down her face, and a small nod as pain faded slowly. She winced, grimacing at the sharp pain caused by his movement, but the wonder of him inside her was brighter and deeper than the pain. Their eyes never closed, never glanced away. Slowly, in and out, she felt him move into her. His fingers were nothing compared to this. She moved her hips with his, like a slow dance in which they couldn't fumble. How amazing that their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. Sweat from his face dripped onto hers, drawing her eyes to the tension in his jaw and at the corner of his eyes. His breath was so heavy and low, echoing in her mind and making those deep, hot urges grow in her belly. She leaned up to kiss his mouth, gasping when he thrust in faster, deeper, than before.  
  
She fell back onto the sheets, feeling boneless, weightless, and watched as his teeth gritted. Her eyes almost looked away, rolling up to the back of her head as his thrusting became wild, hurried, faster, deeper. It took a supreme effort of will to look up into his black eyes. He slammed into her, their skin sticking together in the heat. Her cries were getting louder, louder with each movement. Hips arched upwards, heels pressing into bedding, takign him as deep as possible, a low, throaty groan whining from her throat. Her cries…her scent, it was all driving him insane. The feeling of her wrapped around him, nothing in between but air, a feeling he couldn't describe, compare. She was gone, her eyes blind and unseeing as the tension that had been building surged throughout her body. Her legs wrapped around his as she repeatedly matched thrust for thrust. Her body arched, her cry escalating, he could feel her shudder and tighten around him. The look that crossed her face, the way her voice whispered his name…like that, that was all it took for his body to lose control. With a final push, he came into her. A blankness filled his mind, a void, only feeling was left to him and even that numbed. His whole body was on fire, but he covered in cold sweat. He collapsed on top of her, as if his strings had been snapped. She could feel his sweaty body shudder as he came down from his climax. His breath was hot against her collarbone.  
  
"K-Kiba?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"H-How…How many….how many times can…we do that a day?" she asked very, very quietly.  
  
"Wha?" He forced himself onto his elbow to meet her gaze. She refused to meet his.  
  
"I…I…liked it a-a lot…when can…we…do it again?" Her face was flushed- from sex, embarrassment, both. His lips curved into a smug grin.  
  
His arms wrapped around her and he rolled onto his back. She squeaked slightly finding herself on top. "If you can get me hard again, than when we can do it again."  
  
"That simple?" she asked with a bewildered look. He laughed loudly.  
  
"It's not as simple as you think. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Oh…well, me, too. I just was wondering." She laid her head on his chest and smiled against his skin. "I love you, Kiba. I want to be with you forever."  
  
"We've got maybe ten more years to go. I think I can handle that."  
  
"Don't joke about that, Kiba!"  
  
"Come on, I was teasing." He pulled her up to kiss her frowning mouth. "We'll live until we're ninety and we'll still be having sex and making babies and I'll never get tired of it, even if all my teeth fall out. Happy?"  
  
Hinata burst into laughter. "I've never been happier."  
  
"Good, now go to sleep." She fell to the mattress next to him and curled up against his side. "Oh, and Hinata?"  
  
"Yes, Kiba?"  
  
"I love you, too." She smiled. She figured he was done, but his voice sounded again under her ear- fuzzy and half-asleep. "When we're ninety, you'll still be wearing that strawberry stuff, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  



End file.
